divine_brilliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Zong Shou/Abilities
Bloodline Abilities Sky Fox Bloodline * Illusion Resistance Lu Family Sky Burning Bloodline * Sky Burning Flame Cloud Desolate Lightning Phoenix Bloodline Cultivation/Assistance Techniques * Energy-Directing Technique: '''This basic direction of energy did not come from ancient times. Instead, it was self-created by some players in the game. The goal was to lead and direct the energy that the body absorbed from the outside world and turn it into their own. If it were trained together with heart-calming cultivation methods, one would benefit greatly. When cultivating basic cultivation methods, it could help raise the efficiency by thirty percent. Zong Shou was one of the participants and founders of this method. Before he came to this world, he was developing the seventh set of actions. Chapter 2 * '''Internal Breathing Leading Technique: '''Branch of the Energy Leading Technique. Control the warm energy in the body, transforming it into essence spiritual energy. Without it, he was naturally unable to use each and every bit of energy to its maximum. Chapter 5 * '''Golden Needle Accupoint Testing Method: Born from acupuncture techniques. Its value was even greater than those top-grade martial art techniques. This needle technique is used to accurately find all the acupoints in one meridian. Chapter 8 * Sword Washing Technique: '''This was not a technique he created. Instead, he learned it from a friend, who was also known for his sword skills. Then he improved on it and added the secrets of the Six God Defensive Knife Technique. It could wash away impurities, training and purifying the sword's body. Additionally, it could spiritually connect the mark sword to him. Chapter 11 * '''Spiritual Breathing Fist: '''It was the pinnacle breathing technique from the Snow Dress Temple of the Shapo World. This Spiritual Breathing Fist from the Shapo World was a technique to train breathing, strengthen the roots and the source, and build firm foundations. Chapter 11 * '''Sky Mirror Soul Shining Technique: '''The true Sky Mirror Soul Shining technique would use the radiance mirror that appeared in the future, which was extremely thin and tiny. Chapter 19 * '''Insight mysterious Lightning Body Training Art: Top body cultivation method of the common people. Allowing one to use lightning to train up and stimulate the body.Chapter 275 * Great Sky changing Meditation Technique: If one's simulation ability was strong enough, once the soul reached the day wandering realm one would have an Ability-copy and replicate. Instantly replicating a spell, even a martial path intent. As long as it didn't exceed one's grade, there wouldn't be a time-lapse. Chapter 275 Offensive Techniques * Six God Defensive Knife Technique: The knife would hit anything without missing, and its strength could slay an immortal. Simple, efficient, and swift, reducing all extra movements. At the same time, maintaining accuracy to use up most of the strength; this was the basic secret of the Six God Defensive Knife Technique. Chapter 3 Movement Techniques * Wind Stepping: '''With his weird-looking steps, Zong Shou's body shone, resulting in afterimages. His entire person had doubled in speed without any prior signs. Chapter 12 * '''Chill flame swift image technique: True to exchange and clashing of fire and water true qi to make one's body illusionary, deceitful and indiscernible.Chapter 299 Scriptures * Heaven Swallowing Energy Conversion Technique: '''Heaven Swallowing Energy Conversion Technique's essence was mainly to use the energy of others for oneself. Swallowing the essence of the energy from the Heavens and Earth to make it into one's own one. '''This book rebelled against the normal path, and was a devilish book that should be totally banned. However, it had managed to make its way into the game, spreading on a really small scale. It resulted in the death of millions of players in three years. Chapter 5 The Path of Heavens: reduce what is too much, increase what is too little. The Energy Swallowing Technique could steal and take anything, which was why future people saw it as an evil art and listed it into the path of the devil. This technique was just that cruel. Swallowing and absorbing Heaven and Earth, anything could be swallowed Chapter 13 The Heaven Energy Swallowing Conversion Technique was not limited to the martial path, it was also similar to the incantation techniques of spirit masters. Chapter 18 Sword Intent * Mountain and River Sword Intent * Great Sun Sword Intent * Maniac Lightning Sword Intent * Styx River Death Sword Intent * Cloud Shocking God Destroying Sword Intent Others * Indefinite Spirit Emperor Art * Indefinite Killing Fist * Fish into Dragon Transformation Category:Main